Italy, the Spy
by IheartItaly
Summary: Germany decides to put Italy in charge of spying on the Allies to get information from them. But in the end, Italy fails.


Italy, the spy

"Hey, Japan. Do you zink Italy vould be good for spyink on ze Allies?" Germany asked Japan one day. Japan looked thoughtful.

"I am not sure, Mr. Germany. We could try it. But do you think Italy-kun is the type to remain quiet while gathering information?" He said. Germany shrugged.

"I don't know. But ve need to find out vhat there next move vill be." He said. They noticed Italy walking by. He appeared to be tiptoeing.

"Oh, Italy." Germany said. Italy stop in his tracks and his shoes made a squeak. He chuckled nervously as he glanced over at Germany and Japan.

"I...I wasn't trying to get away from morning training, Germany! Honest!" Italy said. Germany knew that Italy was probably making an excuse, but it didn't concern him at the moment.

"Italy, do you zink you could be a spy for us?"

"What's a spy?" Italy asked.

"It means you sneak in some place and gather information." Japan said. Italy froze, then he turned to walk away. Germany grabbed his collar.

"No you don't, Italy." He said.

"I'm not good at spying! I can't pull off secret stuff." Italy complained. Germany sighed then decided to make it interesting for Italy.

"It ist like a game. All you have to do is sneak in ze conference room und listen to vhat ze Allies say. Then vhen zay leave, you tell me all zat you heard. Und you have to be quiet. You can't make a peep."

"Oh, What happens if I win?" Italy said, convinced that spying was a game.

"If you vin, Italy. Not only vill you be revarded, but you can have as much pasta as you vant." Germany smiled. Italy smiled.

"Got it! So all I have to do is sneak in there, listen, and tell you what I heard? Ve!" But then his smiled faded, "What happens if I lose?"

"If you lose, Italy. Not only vill you be captured by ze Allies, but vhen Ve come to save you.." He leaned in close to Italy's face, "I vill kill you. Personally! Got it? Verstehen?" Italy gulped and nodded.

"Clear as pasta." he said. The he saluted Germany with his left hand.

"It ist your right hand, Dummkolf!" He said. Italy at once corrected himself. Germany face palmed.

"Alright, now remember, Dudes. This is top secret information. No one outside this room needs to know what we just discussed. " America said as he and the other great nations began to close the meeting. Italy was hiding under the table. Meetings were boring to him, but he wanted to make Germany proud for once. He listened to everything very carefully. But he accidentally bumped his elbow to China's foot. China gasped in surprise and glared at France, who was sitting in front of him.

"Aiya! You perv! You disrespect personal space!" He said. France stared at him.

"I did not touch you, moi ami." The he smiled, "but if you vould like-"

"Aiya, no!" China shouted.

"Focus, Countries!" America said loudly because he didn't want to be interrupted. China and France got control over themselves.

"Now, I'll go over what we talked about." America said, satisfied.

"Okay, Italy. You can do this. Make Germany proud!" Italy said to himself. He listened closely.

"Okay, about those Axis bad guys. We all agreed that we'll capture Italy and make him talk. Then by gathering information from him we should know what they're thinking." America said. Underneath the table, Italy moved closer to America. America crossed his leg over his other leg, nearly hitting Italy's head. Italy breath a quiet sigh of relief, but accidentally hit Britain's foot with his elbow. Britain was drinking his tea, and almost choked when Italy hit his foot. Of course, he didn't know Italy was in the room. He glared at America.

"What was that for, Bloke!?" He said. America stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't do anything, Dude." He said. Britain looked at France.

"I didn't do a thing, moi ami." He said with a serious look on his face. Then Britain stared strait at Russia.

"Why you look at me?" He said. Everyone was silent. America dropped to a whisper and looked around the room suspiciously.

"Dudes, somebody's here with us." He said. Canada, who was never noticed before, thought the Allies were talking about him.

"Finally. They recognize me. I'm Canada." He said. Nobody heard him. America gestured under the table and mouth the words in a whisper 'on three, we flip over the table and see who's here'. There was an awkward silence as the Allies gulped and grabbed the tablecloth. Italy was still listening.

"I don't hear anything. It's awfully quiet up there." Italy said to himself. America sighed and mouth counted '3,2,1!'. The Allies grabbed the table and flipped it over and they saw Italy. Italy stared at the five with a surprised look on his face. Italy chuckled nervously and waved.

"Hi, guys! Nice day, right? Pasta?" He said. Then he turned around and started crawling out from under the table.

"Dudes, Grab him!" America said. Russia pulled Italy out and pined him to the ground. Italy began to cry.

"Please, don't hurt me! I was only plying a game that Germany suggested! I know a relative in Brooklyn. " He said. America smiled and had a sneaky grin. He held up a hand.

"Really, Dude? Do tell. He might know my cousin. What else did big, bad Germany want?" He said. Italy looked away. And didn't say anything. Russia turned him over on his stomach and forced his arm behind his back. He gripped Italy tightly and painfully. Italy yelped in pain, but didn't say a word.

"Tell us. Unless you want to get hurt more." Russia said. France smiled.

"Let me handle him. I know where he's ticklish." He laughed. America smiled.

"Good idea, Dude. Make the stinker talk!" He said. France started tickling Italy on his tummy. Italy burst out laughing, held his tummy, and curled up in a ball. After a few moments, Italy decided to talk.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Germany wanted me to play spy so we could gather information from you guys." He said, gasping for air. America frowned.

"He knows about us, Dudes! Let's get him!" He said. From outside the room, Germany stood behind a corner, waiting for Italy to give him the word. But he knew his hopes failed when he heard The Allies punching and hitting Italy. Italy tried getting away, but he couldn't from the sound of it. Germany pulled out a booklet and wrote in it.

"Vell, Italy didn't vork for a spy." He said. Then he snapped the book shut and slapped his face, "He's so hopeless."

End


End file.
